I don't want to be a secret anymore
by attiebear118861
Summary: Dennis and Fritz Fanfic. Just a random little fluff and some worries of them telling their friends about their secret relationship. One-shot for now but i might add more chapters later on. Please Review! Thank you3 Rated T for light language and light sexual content


Dennis and Fritz had been secretly dating behind their friends backs for a few months now, and in just a few days it was going to be their monthly anniversary. Fritz sighed as he sat back on the recliner. Grey had just gotten home and had several days off, he could see his boyfriend in the kitchen and it killed him that he wasn't able to just go up and wrap his arms around him. Truly annoyed with the world he stood up, walking into the kitchen and leaned against the counter "Lets go get a pizza for dinner, we can bring it home.. but it will give us about 30 minutes alone" he said in a low whisper, looking into his boyfriend; Dennis' eyes "Please" he said and gave a cocky smile, one he knew Dennis couldn't resist. Dennis pouted "But I'm making dinner" he looked down at his seasoned steaks "I suppose I do need to go get a few things from the store?" he smiled at the look his love got on his face then cleared his throat once Grey walked in "So Fritz I remember you saying something about wanting to go get some beer? Mind if I come along and we stop by the store to get last minute things for dinner?" He asked causing Fritz to roll his eyes "Fine" he huffed and turned, moving his hips a little more than usual, he grabbed his keys "Hurry up ill be in the car" he smirked, walking out of the house and down to the car, getting in.

Dennis hurried to get a jacket, grabbing Fritz's black hoddie he slid it on, inhaling the scent of the body spray and hurried down to the car and got in, he barely had his seatbelt on before Fritz drove off to the store "I don't know how much more I can take of not being able to touch you and kiss you whenever I want" he said quietly as he parked the car, Dennis looked over "I know babe" he leaned over and kissed his cheek "I know" he whispered. Fritz turned and kissed Dennis lightly on the lips "Can we at least start dropping hints, maybe.. sit to close or you not shove me off when i fall asleep onto your shoulder" he looked into his eyes before kissing him again softly. Dennis nodded softly "Yes, I have been thinking and if they don't like it then they aren't truly our friends." He kissed him once more.

Fritz smiled and got out of the car, walking over to Dennis' side and opened his door "Come on baby" he said sweetly and lightly grabbed his lovers hand "So, Saturday is our day" he said as he kissed his chin "What are we doing?" Dannis smirked "Its a secret babe" he wrapped his around Fritz's waist and pulled him close; walking into the store, getting the noodles he needed for his famous pasta salad and the tomatoes "Anything you want love?" He asked as he looked through his wallet to see how much cash he had on him, in the mean time Fritz had started to walk over to the alcohol area, getting some stuff to make pina coladas "Nope, i'm ready baby" he smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek softly as Dennis guided him to the cashier, paying for their items.

Fritz lightly kissed on his shoulder as they walked out to the car "Wait" Fritz said as he took the bags from Dennis, he moved towards him and lightly grabbed his hips before he pressed a small kiss to his chin, smiling against it before he softly kissed down his neck, from his neck he moved down to a spot on his chest that was not hidden behind his shirt and he lightly began to kiss, suck and bite on the spot. Making sure he left a deep purple mark, Dennis let a soft moan escape his lips as Fritz kissed back up to his chin "There" he whispered "That should hold me off until i bug you to share a blanket during movie time later" he giggled and Dennis smiled, kissing Fritz on the lips gently "Get in the car you tease" he whispered, and rolled his eyes as he walked over to the driver side, getting in.

Once they were home Fritz was back to pouting on the couch, watching Dennis cook from the other room, he had found a book to read but he kept looking over the top of it. When dinner was ready he stood up and walked out to the back yard, smiling at all the candles that were lit "It smells amazing" he said in a soft tone as he sat down at the end of the table, Dennis sitting in the seat by him and everyone else filling in around them, once everyone was seated he slid his foot so it was touching Dennis, causing his love to smile widely down at his food. Fritz took a drink of his pina colada as he glanced up at everyone, then at Dennis then took a bite of his food. "This is wonderful" he admitted and smiled as everyone agreed.

After dinner, Fritz and Dennis were sitting next to each other on the couch, on the other side of Fritz was Grey and Sam on the recliner, Dennis had a blanket over his lap and Fritz smiled, gently tugging on the blanket "Gimme some! Its ice cold in here!" he demanded and finally got some blanket after Dennis protested but gave in, "Thank you!" he pulled the small blanket over his lap and arms, his hand suddenly going and holding onto Dennis' shirt, gripping it as something scary happened in the movie causing him to gasp, Dennis frowned and looked over, moving his arm so it was along the back of the couch behind Fritz. Fritz didn't care anymore, he moved so he was closer to Dennis, he looked around seeing no one was looking at that moment and lightly brought his hand up to turn his boyfriends face, he leaned up and kissed him deeply, resting his hand onto his cheek, Dennis moved his hand and shoved Fritz away "What the hell!" Fritz yelled, hurt. Causing everyone to jump and look at them "Whats going on?" Sam asked and Fritz just stood up "Ask him" he stated and walked out of the room and up stairs, slamming the bathroom door. Dennis' eyes widened when Fritz yelled, he had never gotten that upset about him not wanting to do that with people in the room 'Is this bothering him that much?' he thought for a moment before Grey spoke "Why are you two fighting?" She looked up towards the stairs worried. Dennis sighed and stood up "Hold on" he said then walked up the stairs, tapping on the door, when he didn't get a response he knocked harder "Open it" Fritz rolled his eyes and moved off the counter to open the door, turning his back to Dennis "What? going to tell me to leave now?" he sniffled, he didn't want Dennis to see him crying. Dennis moved and wrapped his arms around him "Baby" he whispered as he turned him around, whiping the tears off his cheeks "Lets go tell them" he said softly, slipping his hand into Fritz' as his eyes lit up "Really?" Fritz asked his boyfriend, who nodded nervously "If thats what you want" Fritz kissed him softly "More than anything" he whispered against his lips.

Dennis and Frits sat in front of their best friends, Fritz was playing with something in his hands as Dennis just sat quietly "So is anyone going to talk?" Sam asked, annoyed with the silence. Fritz took a deep breath and looked towards Dennis who gave him a small nod "Uhm well.. we uh.. uh.." he trailed off, reaching over and grabbing Dennis' hand "Our 5 month anniversary is coming up" he said and Grey gasped "You two are… OH MY GOSH!" she squealed hugging them both tightly "I knew it!" she yelled towards Sam who rolled his eyes and then grabbed his wallet handing her a twenty "Wait what?" Dennis asked, shocked by what he was seeing. Grey and Sam smirked "We have known, lets just say.. you two aren't quiet.." they laughed softly, Dennis couldn't help but smiled at the blush on his boyfriends face.

Sam and Grey went to bed, leaving the two lovers on the couch "I can't believe i have been driving myself mad by keeping this secret when they have known" he said as he cuddled closer to Dennis, kissing him softly "I love you" he whispered, lightly biting his lower lip before he pushed his head against his neck, falling into a light sleep.


End file.
